Civil War
by Keari
Summary: Civil War has broken out in the united states. North and South. One side or the other.. Unless you're the Akatsuki. Then you dont really care which side wins. You just follow orderes and take advantage of the choas. Sasori is sent out on a mission that he knows nothing about. All he knows is that it revolves around a sharp tongued nurse. SasoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT: This fanfiction is set during the civil war and you may find somethings on racism. I apologize in advance, this is just the way they treated them back then. I will do my best to make sure that there isn't too much. The worse it will get is probably slavery. I tried to make this story as historically accurate as possible. **  
_

_**I own nothing but Mizuki.  
**_

_Arlington, Virginia _

_May 19__th__, 1861 One month and 7 days into the civil war._

"You despicable girl! How could you be so ignorant?!" The woman shrieked at her daughter. The young girl sighed as her mother continued on her rant. She was the ripe age of eighteen and her mother was ready to marry her off to some rich, Nobel man. "I try and I try! Why won't you give any man a chance?" the girl's mother asked in frustration. "I'm only eighteen! I'm not ready to become someone's wife!" Her mother frowned at her daughter's bluntness. "Mizuki! You must marry! The money your father left us is running out! You are a fine young lady! The men fall to your feet and yet you turn them all away! I just can't understand you!" Mizuki stared at her mother and shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I want to do something with my life! I want to help people! "Her mother threw her hands up in exasperation. "Go get out of my sight! Miranda! Get her to bed!" Mizuki glared at her mother in resentment. She ran up the stairs to her room before the tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh, Miss!" Miranda cooed as she ran over and held Mizuki. Miranda had been a slave to their family ever since Mizuki was born. "Come now miss we must prepare you for bed." Miranda sat her down in front of the vanity and brushed out Mizukis dark red hair. Mizuki stared at her reflection. Her eyes were a red from crying. Making her eyes seem a darker blue then they actually were. After Miranda finished she wished Mizuki a good night and left. Mizuki stared up at the ceiling listening to the sounds from below. As soon as the house was silence Mizuki got ready to leave the life she didn't want.

_June 10, 1861 A month and 29 days into the civil war_

_Prince William County and Fairfax County, Virginia_

"Danmit!" Yelled a very frustrated brigadier general. "Deidara! Get in here now!" The lieutenant reluctantly entered the tent that housed the general. The room was trashed with papers thrown everywhere. "Yesh, you sure made a mess in here. Maybe you should get yourself a w-" He was cut off as a pen was thrown at his head. Deidara swiftly moved his head out of the way as the pen ripped through the tent. "Temper temper." Deidara tisked. The general glared, "Shut up!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yes, General, or should I say Sasori? Since you never seem to call me by my title." The General, Sasori, growled, "I did not call you in here for idol chat! This is a serious problem!" Deidara sighed and sat in one of the chairs in front of Sasoris desk. He reached in his pocket and played with a rubber band. "So what is on your mind, oh great Brigadier General?" Sasori frowned, "The Confederates are gaining ground and we need to somehow stop them. Any ideas?" Deidara sat there with a thoughtful look on his face, then smiled. "Blow them up!" Sasori growled and hit upside the head with a rolled up map. "You dolt! That will never work!" Deidara frowned and mumbled under his breath as he twirled the band around his finger. Suddenly the tent was ripped open and a soldier stood there, panting and out of breath. "General! The south is attacking!" Sasori cursed, "Get the troops ready! We have to defend our post at all cost!" The soldier nodded and ran off toward the camps. "Deidara! Get your lazy ass up and get moving!" Deidara smiled, "Yes sir!" Sasori glared and grabbed his sword as he walked out of the tent. He was ready for whatever Robert E. Lee had to throw at him.

**_For those who don't know, Robert E. Lee is the General on the South side that was incredibly cunning. I personally think hes awesome! He just fought for the wrong side... Anyways, Please review and let me know what you thought! Also, if you have any ideas of a Naruto character that could be some important historical figure, like a General or something, send me a PM! Id love the help! For example, Tsundae being the head of the medical department things like that! I still need a spot for Naruto! Gah!_**

**_-Keari  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, goodness, I couldve sworn this chapter was longer... Oh well, heres chapter 2!**  
_

_**I own nothing except Mizuki  
**_

_Battle of Blackburn's Ford,_

_July 18, 1861 three months and six days into the civil war_

_Prince William County and Fairfax County, Virginia_

_In fallen leaf church_

"Mizuki!" A pinkette yelled trying to catch the attention of the frantic nurse. "Come on, we have people coming!" Mizuki quickly jumped up and ran through the silent church. It had been about two months since Mizuki had left her family to become a nurse in the Civil war. She had gotten in relatively easy. She had found a doctor who went by the name of Tsunade. When Mizuki asked if she could help the blond simply laughed and told her anybody could help. So she had been working for the blunt doctor for about a month. She then met her understudy, Sakura Haruno. To say the least Mizuki didn't much care for the bossy girl.

"I'm coming!" The red head yelled out chasing after the girl with excitement. She may have only been working for a month, but she knew this much, you never knew what was coming through that door.

"Move out the way! We've got people coming." Mizuki yelped and jumped back as a few men rushed in carrying injured and dyeing people. Sakura quickly instructed the men to place them down.

"Mizuki! I want you to look over the people in the west wing! Ino! You take the east." Sakura ordered as she quickly rushed to Tsunades side. Mizuki nodded and ran over to the dyeing men. She came to the first one, he was young maybe one or two years younger than herself. He had light blond hair that was caked with blood. Mizuki placed her fingers to his neck and gasped as his hand shot out and took hold of her wrist. "Please," he whispered weakly, "Please, don't let me die…" Mizukis eyes widen as she looked him over. He had been shot in his left shoulder, she smiled sadly at the boy, and she knew she wouldn't be able to save him. She bit her lip as tears started to form in her blue eyes. She hung her head low and shook her head. The boy whimpered, "It hurts…. Please…." She was full on sobbing now, "I-I wish I could…." She closed her eyes as the war took another poor innocent victim. Mizuki took a deep breath to stop the fresh tears from rolling down her face and moved on to the next man. Luckily, most of the other men weren't going ot die. Well, sort of, some had got shot in their arms and legs and would have to have their limbs sawed off. Mizuki shivered at the thought. She absolutely loathed the idea of sawing some ones leg off. It felt vile and wrong to her. Wasn't there another way of saving the limb? She had once asked Tsundae this who shook her head sadly and told her that this was the only way they knew how. Mizuki let out a sigh, finally the last one. He had his eyes shut and was breathing steadily, not at all like the other men. _'Could he be asleep? No, that's impossible. Who could sleep through this?!' _She thought as she checked him over. She frowned, she couldn't find any surface injuries, so obviously he wasn't shot. She brushed her hand through the man red tussled hair. Nope, still no blood. _'Then, why is he here?'_ Then a thought came to her, _'Maybe he broke something?'_ She removed her hand and started to squeeze the man's arms. She watched his face carefully, no reaction. She then moved further and pressed on his ribs. She watched as his face contorted with pain, but not enough to wake him. _'So, a cracked rib or two?'_ She then went lower and squeezed his thigh. He twitched slightly but no pain. She then moved to his knee. They felt fine and then she gripped on his left leg. His brown eyes shot open and he let out a yell. _'Okay, broken….'_ The man hissed as she let loose his left and gripped his right, she only got a glare for that one. "Well, im glad to see you awake. Can you perhaps tell me your name and rank?" She asked as she checked over his feet.

"Sasori," he hissed out as Mizuki frowned,

"Hey, no need to get bitter, rank?" She asked shooting him a look. He was young looking she wouldn't expect him to be of any real importance.

"Brigadier general," He said softly, Mizuki smirked at him,

"Yeah, sure, why don't you tell me your real rank?" Sasori groaned with frustration, he got this a lot from people. It annoyed him to know end how people underestimated his rank just because he was young.

"Im serious, I am brigadier general Sasori. My lieutenant is Deidara." He grumbled as the disbelieving nurse checked his right leg. She stopped and looked into his chocolate brown eyes with her eyebrow raised. She then laughed,

"Maybe someday. Well, Sasori, it seems you have a broken leg and some either bruised ribs or cracked." She told him as she wrote down his information. _'Hair color: red, Eye color: Brown, Height:_ -'

"How tall are you? And how much do you weigh?" She asked the red head who stared at her,

"164.1cm and I think 47.3 kg…." She quickly wrote down the information and wrote down his ailments.

"Birthday?" Sasori sighed,

"November 8th, 1836."

Mizuki nodded and then placed the clipboard at the edge of his bed and stretched,

"Tsunade should see you soon, whenever she gets to you. Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Sasori shook his head and frowned as the girl left. _'Damn it, I didn't get her name….. Wait, where the hell is Deidara?!' _Sasori groaned and glared at the ceiling. He had a feeling he'd be stuck here for a while.

**_Hmmmmm, please review! Love to hear thoughts or comments!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so not what I was hoping for but, I did only post two chapters. Thank you to the guest who reviewed this! **_

"Well, Brigadier general, it seems you have a clean break in your left leg. You also have some cracked ribs. What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked frowning at the clipboard Mizuki had left for her earlier. Sasori groaned, '_My damn psychotic partner tried to blow me up!' _He instead said, "I'm not sure, one minute I was giving orders and the next I was on the ground…." He lied through his teeth. He gritted them in an attempt to control his anger but it wasn't helping much. Tsunade shrugged, what did she care?

"Well, Mizuki will be your nurse, shes the one with the red hair, until we find who you really are. I have a hard time believing that you're a Genral." Sasori groaned, why wouldn't anyone believe him?! Did he really look that young. Tsunade sighed and stretched glancing at her student beside her,

"Boy, I sure could use a drink…." The blonde hinted toward the young girl. Sakura sighed and mutter a, 'Yes, milady' before wondering off with the blonde close on her heels.

"There, that should help." Mizuki cooed as she propped up a soldiers newly wrapped leg. The man smiled gratefully at her before he slowly started to drift off. She smiled softly before she kissed the gentlemen softly on the forehead wishing him sweet dreams before she sighed and sat in a vacant chair. _'I'm so tired…'_ She thought as she wiped sweat from her brow. Just as she was finally starting to relax her name was called out by her favorite person, Sakura. Mizuki groaned, she hadn't made any friends since she joined nor did she care too. She just wanted away from her family and this seemed like the only option available at the time.

"Mizuki! Tsunade put you in charge of the red head general, Sasori." Mizuki growled, great the kid. She sighed and stood and walked past the pink haired girl toward her charge. When she found him he was glaring up at the celing with spite. Mizuki put her hands on her hips and glared at the man.

"What the ceiling ever do to you?" Sasoris attention snapped to the haughty nurse in front of him before he rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling once again.

"Gosh, bitter much?" She asked not at all pleased by his ignoring her. Sasori scowled,

"Your one to talk. Why do you treat the others so nice but not me?" He asked not looking at her. Mizuki sighed,

"Well, for one I like it better when people look me in the eye when they talk to me and for two I don't associate with liars." She said pointedly. Sasori lazily positioned is eyes on her icy orbs and smirked,

"Yeah, well I have a hard time believing that you are just some nobody, have we met before? Your face looks famillure." Sasori asked, he was lieing, he hadn't seen her before today, he just wanted to see whatg her reaction would be. Mizuki`s eyes widen as she looked away from him,

"Of course not! Im just a poor farmer girl." She said quickly trying to make it look like she was staring at the soldier beside her and not away from him. Sasori smiled,

"Now look who`s lying." Mizuki growled and stomped off.

"Oh, temper temper." Mizuki was red with rage. She did not like this guy. She mumbled a few incoherent curse words before leaving her charge. Saskura could yell at her later she could care less what happened to the red head.

Sasori sighed, well at least he got her away.

"Well, that was a rude conversation." A voice said with a hint of amusement in his tone. Sasori`s head snapped toward the blonde that emerged from the shadows,

"Deidara! What the hell took you so long?!" He growled wanting to strangle his compainion.

"Whoa, easy there, un, you don't want to hurt your broken ribs, yeah?" Sasori growled,

"Their cracked no thanks to you!" Deidrara frowned,

"Damn, I could have _sworn_ I broke them….." Sasori took a deep breath trying to calm his sudden need to strangle the man.

"Whatever, tell them who I am and let's get out of here." Sasori said trying to sit up. Deidara tsked and pressed non to lightly on the red heads chest to push him back on the bed.

"Afraid not Dana, Leader says you have to heal. That and you have a new mission…." Sasori groaned, now he understood. Leader must have told Deidara to injure him for some kind of wild mission. Honestly he didn't mind but why did he have to get hurt in the process.

"Fine, what is it?" Deidara smiled,

"Well, I'm glad you asked! You are going to be sent to a hospital in Arlington, Virginia." Sasori frowned,

"But, that's on the south side….." Deidara shrugged,

"I'm just the messenger. There's going to be a raid here and they are going to kill all these Union troops. The group will be lead be Hidan. You will get dragged out and placed in Arlington." Deidara said as he pulled up a vacant seat.

"Uh okay why?" Sasori asked curious as to why _he_ had to go.

"I don't know, Hidan is supposed to tell you the rest." He said why'll smirking. Oh, he knew exactly why Sasori was to be sent there. But, he knew if he told his partner now he`d back out.

"Oh, look you're favorite nurse is back! Maybe you should bring her along with you, yeah?" Sasori just groaned.

_**End, so im kind of sad that this story isnt getting much... Guess i`ll have to try harder! Review! Love to hear thoughts and suggestions!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


End file.
